


Before There Was A Secret

by 10booklover02



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Backstory, Behind-the-Scenes, F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10booklover02/pseuds/10booklover02
Summary: Covers pre-series and Season 2. Alexandra Cabot grows up, becomes a lawyer, and meets Olivia Benson. Multi-chapter with Alex's POV. Reviews are appreciated!





	Before There Was A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Secret series. Includes backstory for Alex, and Alex and Olivia's interactions through Season 2, including those not seen on the show. There will be more chapters from Alex's point of view.

Alexandra Cabot was born into two long lines of lawyers, the Cabots and the Harrimans. She was named after her father, grandfather, and three other Cabot ancestors. She was an only child and the only Cabot grandchild, so it fell to her to be the 6th Alex Cabot.

The five previous Alex Cabots had been distinguished lawyers, judges, and District Attorneys, and the Harrimans are no less prestigious. Alex’s grandfathers had both been District Attorneys, one in Boston and one in New York. Her father and her Uncle Bill were judges. Alex knew from the time she was six years old that she was going to be a lawyer. By the time that she was twelve, she had decided that she was going to be District Attorney and eventually Governor.

Alex went to Harvard as an undergrad and then again for law school. After law school, she joined the Manhattan DA’s office. She thrived there and was soon promoted. After only a few years, she was assigned as the sole ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

***********************************************************************************

Alex had always been very driven, which didn’t leave much time for friends or romance. She had never had any close friends, though she got along well with her classmates. She hadn’t had her first boyfriend until she was 18, and that hadn’t lasted very long. Soon after, in her freshman year of college, she had realized that she was gay, when she had developed a serious crush on her roommate. It had never gone anywhere, but she had known then that she would never be happy with a man. 

She had had a bit of an identity crisis about it. She had always been the perfect daughter, the perfect student, and she had been worried that being gay would change that. When she had finally gotten up the courage to tell her parents, she had been relieved that they accepted it. They had been very supportive, but had reminded her to be careful, if she wanted a political career. It was doubtful that she would be elected to any office if anyone found out that she was gay.

Alex had had a few discreet girlfriends in college, but when she started law school, she had stopped dating altogether. It hadn't been worth the risk, especially since she hadn’t found anyone that she was really serious about. She had immersed herself in her studies and then her work, relying on occasional dinners with male law school friends to keep up appearances. This had continued throughout her first years working at the DA’s office.


End file.
